heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Grier Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 2 | Synopsis5 = Captain Stewart learns that he has to return to America the day after tomorrow, meaning he only has one day to win Elsa's heart. He meets her for dinner that night, but is disappointed when she brings her friend, Vivan, along with her. Oddly while they are being served, Count Von Bolander walks into the restaurant with an acquantance, and takes a seat at a table next to Elsa and Stewart. Captain Stewart and Elsa say goodbye to Vivan after dinner. Later on, while they are high up on the Eiffel Tower, Stewart proposes, hoping Elsa will join him in America. But she denies him, not wishing to leave her life behind. But she does care for him, and when they arrive at the Paon Royale, she shares a secret about her sapphire with him. The Sapphire was sent to her along with a silk cylinder containing a messsage from her father, an archeologist who uncovered a great treasure and was killed by the 'Blue God'. Stewart was intrigued by the story, and so he decided to travel to Mongolia where her father was last heard from, and find the treasure! All in the name of impressing Elsa enough for her to reconsider. But the cylinder disappears. Stolen! And Douglas Stewart knows who the culprit must be... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Count Kraft Von Bolander Other Characters: * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg * Vivan Kroningeld Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Shanghai Pete: Part 7 | Synopsis6 = After accidently sinking the ship, Harry and Foo Chow are pulled out to sea, with only a plank to keep them afloat. They float for awhile on the open water until landing on an island. Too bad the natives are hostile cannibals... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = She: Episode 9 | Synopsis7 = The priestess, She, demands Horace tell her where he recieved the ring on hs finger. Hirace, in shock and fear, can nor recall and tells her such. Her fierce personality fading away, she simply dismisses him. When She is again alone, she weeps into her pillow over her lost love, who once wore the exact same ring Horace had now. Back at the natives camp, Leo has become terribly ill. The chief, Billali, reports that he will likely die by morning. So afraid for Leo's life is Horace, that when She holds a trial to punish those that attacked him and his party, he asked her for help in healing Leo. But when she agrees to see him, she is suddenly overcome with emotion at the sight. Leo looks exactly like her dead lover, resurrected from the grave. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly Supporting Characters: * Leo Vincey Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Job * Ustane * Billali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Vikings: Episode 15 | Synopsis8 = Modred, newly appointed leader of the druids after Hasylwyn's betrayal, is about to light the flames under Sundgrid. A hand reaches out to stop him, that of Hasylwyn, who claims the Sacred Oak sent him a sign that it was displeased with the sacrifice. Asking for proof, Modred is suddenly struck by an arrow that seems to have come from the direction of the Oak. The other druids scramble off in a panic at this 'sign', which ultimately turns out to be Ivar and his crew. Cutting Sundgrid's bonds, Ivar takes her and Hasylwyn back to where they landed the boats. But Ivar discovers that their vessel has been taken away from the shore, leaving him and the others trapped. An injured Modred tells his brother druids that the arrow came from a viking, not the Sacred Oak, causing them to become furious over the attack. The viking prepare for battle against the robed men, who come yelling with weapons out of the woods... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Modred Other Characters: * Sundgrid * Hasylwyn Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Golden Dragon: Episode 10 | Synopsis9 = Though Ian searches all over the place, he is unable to fing the person who lit the candles. Doris finally convinces him to come back out to the courtyard, where it feels safer. But still, even while everyone was eating a meal prepared by Ken, Ian couldn't help but think about the mysterious candle. Who was the person who lit it? And where did they disappear to? A trumpet breaks him out of thought, as outside the Monastery gates a messenger shouts that he has a message for their companion, Pan Chi-Lou. He said that it was for Pan's ears only, but when they looked about the camp, nobody could find him anywhere... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Ian Supporting Characters: * Doris Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Knights of the Royal Bull: Part 3 | Synopsis10 = Don Coyote and Hamburger are placed in the brig on board the ship... But no one notices as Hash comes up with a way to cause a distraction, making one of the crew unknowingly play as the scapegoat. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hamburger * Hash Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 11 | Synopsis11 = The palace gates have closed before Sandor could make it out. The alarm is sounded, and the Rajah's guards begin searching the palace thoroughly. Sandor finds some brown powder and spare cloth in some baskets nearby and disguises himself as a guard. Meanwhile, Benar was found by a high priest, who listens to his story and offers his assistance. Elaka, worried for Sandor, runs back into the wilderness to seek aid from the pack of wild dogs. Back at the palace, Sandor has managed to knock out the sentinel standing guard over a secret passageway. In all the excitement, the perspiration from his body has washed away much of the brown powder, so Sandor discards the disguise. Down below in the passage, he watches a man go through a door with a mysterious key. Sandor is so eager to follow, that he fails to notice anyone behind him until a dagger is thrown, narrowly missing his head. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Benar * (wild dog) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = The Snatch | Synopsis12 = Slim and Grace Fowler ride the horses along the canyon road. Their short trip is interrupted when a car pulls up besides them, and men bearing guns order Grace to get inside. Slim tries fighting them off with his fists, but is shot in the back by one of the thugs. Tex and Detective Entwhistle hear the gunshots from back at the ranch, and they quickly ride out to the canyon to find out what happened. Seeing Slim's injured form lying in the roadway, with Grace Fowler nowhere in sight, angers Tex. While Entwhistle takes Slim to the medic, Tex takes off after the tire tracks left by the car and trails it to a cabin. He looks through the window to see Grace all tied up, and so he decides to draw them out so that there won't be a chance of her getting hurt... | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Just For Fun", "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Laughing At Life" by Whitney Ellsworth * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #15 index entry * New Adventure Comics #15 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #15 spoilers 2 }}